Lonely day
by acafuckmylife
Summary: A one shot. It is Piper's last day in prison and after her goodbye party, she and Alex have one final night together.


A/N: This is my first shot at writing fan fiction for Orange is the new black. So I apologize if it's not that great, I usually write for a different ship but I just ship these two so hard that I had to give it a shot. Feedback would be great!

Piper Chapman walked back into prison walls with a sly grin on her face. Her blonde hair swayed along with her body as she made her way towards her girlfriend. She had a hearing earlier in the day regarding getting released earlier than planned.

Alex frowned when she saw a cheery Piper heading her way.

"Am I to assume it had gone well?" She attempted to hide the anxiety that was making its way throughout her body.

Piper stared Alex down with intent. She was worried to give the other woman the good news, but she knew she would be finding it out one way or another, the 'another' most likely being one of the other ladies who had already caught wind of the news.

She took a deep breath and exhaled with a loud sigh.

"I get released tomorrow," she smiled sadly. Alex's heart stopped as the words her lover had just spoken rang through her ears.

"Oh," was all she could manage to get out. After what seemed like an hour of awkward silence, Alex shook her head from her thoughts and spoke up again. "Well that's good, I mean it's what you wanted right?"

A frown formed on Piper's face as she heard the disappointment in the other woman's voice.

"It is," Piper started. She paused and closed the distance between herself and the other woman. "But I also want you, Alex. I want you to remember that this doesn't mean the end for us, I will wait for you. You know that right?"

Alex slowly nodded her head as she kept her eyes focused on her feet. Piper extended her arm and grasped Alex's hand in hers.

"I know. I'm just going to miss my little spoon is all," she shrugged. Both of them laughed. Alex attempted to hide the tear that was now making its way down her cheek. Piper brought her free hand up to Alex's face and slowly wiped away the single tear that was slowly creeping down.

"I know, but just think about how in fourteen months you'll be joining me, and we can go back to travelling the world together," she smiled.

"Damn right I'll be thinking about that," Alex winked. "Now, let's go give the other girl's the good news. I'm sure Red will be ecstatic to know her favorite blonde is getting released earlier than planned," she finished sarcastically. Piper playfully smacked her before intertwining their fingers and heading towards the wreck room.

Piper stopped dead in her tracks when she was stopped by a bunch of people screaming "surprise" at her and decorations hanging from the ceilings.

"What…what's this?" She looked at Alex with confusion.

"I didn't want to give anything away but I put a going away party together for you, I figured you'd have some people who would want to say bye to you," she smiled.

"But how did you know I was getting released?" Piper scrunched her face in confusion.

"I didn't."

"Then why…" Alex gently brought her hand up to Piper's cheek and quickly kissed her, cutting her off. They both slowly pulled back and held eye contact with each other as Alex's grin took up her entire face.

"I just assumed you would be getting out, I mean you had a good chance already and if I was wrong then I had Susan standing in the corner listening to us in case it didn't go well, so she could warn everyone." Alex laughed at her girlfriend when the confusion was still visible in her facial expression.

"I just… Oh forget about it." Piper declared defeat in attempting to understand the other woman's intentions.

"Go mingle, this is your party." Alex shoved her girlfriend forward into the crowd of people waiting to greet her. She watched as Piper's smiled grew wider with every person she conversed with.

"Damn girl, Sophia made you look even more like Taylor Swift with that new hairdo" Taystee approached Piper from behind.

"Yeah, I bet they went and released you coz they were scared you'd write a song about them if they didn't." Poussey chimed in as if on cue, smacking Piper on the back. Both girl's laughed and gave each other a high five when they saw Piper roll her eyes.

"Oh don't take it to heart, every skinny tiny white blonde girl looks like Taylor Swift to those girl's," Sophia stepped in between the three of them and smiled down at Piper. "How does it feel to know you're going to be a free woman as of tomorrow?"

"Oh you know, really fucking awesome," Piper released a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding back.

"Really, it feels awesome even knowing you're leaving Alex behind?" Nicky gave Piper a small smile as she approached her.

"I'm not leaving Alex behind; I'll be waiting for her and the second she is released we'll be reunited and able spend the rest of our lives together." Piper looked back at Alex, who was laughing at something Morello had said. She smiled as she watched her girlfriend interacting with the other woman.

"She'll be okay, and so will you." Nicky said in a reassuring voice. She smiled and patted Piper on the back. "You two are perfect for each other; nothing will get in the way. Not distance, not Larry, nothing."

"I know, I'm just really going to miss being with her," Piper frowned.

"Well then, what are you doing wasting your time here? You have one more night before you leave. Go spend it having crazy animal sex with the woman you love." Nicky laughed when she saw the embarrassment in Piper's face.

"Right," Piper muttered. "I'll catch you later."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Where are we going and why did we leave your party?" Alex followed behind a very determined Piper.

"You'll see," she smirked. Piper led Alex into a very empty chapel and turned to face her girlfriend. Alex cocked an eyebrow when she saw a familiar mischievous look in the other woman's face.

"Are we going to…?" Alex's question was answered before she could even finish her it when Piper's lips were attached to her.

The kiss grew more intense as both women used their hands to explore each other's bodies. Alex nearly lost her balance as Piper pushed her against the chapel's platform. Alex could feel Piper attempting to take over, but she wasn't having any of that. She quickly flipped them over and pressed herself into her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her slender waist.

Once again, Piper attempted to take over and pushed Alex back into the wall beside the platform.

"I don't think so," Alex smirked, once again flipping them over so that Piper's back was pressed against the wall. Without hesitation, the shorter woman slipped her hand in between both girls and slowly rubbed it against Piper's pants. Piper nearly choked when she felt Alex's knee press into her center.

"Shirt," Alex mumbled against the other woman's lips. She pulled back and tugged at Piper's shirt, once she succeeded in removing it, she threw it behind her.

"Mm aggressive," Piper moaned as she felt the other woman's hand cup her perky breasts.

"Fucking right I am. Bra," Alex ordered. Without needing to hear it twice Piper brought her back off the cold wall and allowed her girlfriend to relieve her of the last of the fabric covering her breasts. Alex slipped the bra down her arms and stared at the shirtless girl in front of her.

"God you're so hot," Alex whispered. She then brought their lips back together, the two continued to seek dominance as Alex kneaded at the other woman's breasts, pulling and tugging on her now erected nipple. Piper threw her head back as she felt the sensation run through her body.

Alex then brought her lips up to the other woman's neck and began sucking at her pulse point.

"Fuck," Piper moaned as she felt the girl's warm mouth work its magic. Alex smirked against her neck and reached both hands down to Piper's waist, she slowly dipped her body, so that her face was met with her center. She gently tugged down the other woman's pants, along with her panties. Not wanting to waste any more time Alex brought her mouth to the other woman's soft slick center and began sucking and nibbling at the other woman's clit.

"Oh god Alex," Piper moaned. She closed her eyes as felt the other woman's tongue move in and out of her. Without warning Alex lifted the girl's right leg over her shoulder and brought her face as close as possible to her lover's wetness.

She began tracing shapes and letters with the tip of her tongue into the girl's erected clit as she brought her digits to her entrance and entered her without any warning.

Piper hissed and bucked her hips into Alex's face as she felt the digits easily slip inside of her. She let out a loud moan upon feeling her lover's fingers twisting and turning through her folds.

"You're so wet," Alex purred against the other woman's clit. "I love it." She said as she continued to suck and swirl her tongue around her nub.

"Oh god," Piper shot out. "That feels so good," She moaned in a high pitch voice that echoed through the air. "Shit," she hissed when she realized how loud they were probably being. Alex took the hint and smirked against the girl's core. She pulled her digits and mouth away from the girl's sensitive area and stood up.

Piper had thought maybe she wanted to stop what they were doing, so as she went to turn but before she could Alex quickly grabbed her by the waist and smiled.

"I've got a better idea," she smiled deviously. She pushed Piper back against the wall and managed to lift the girl up and wrap her legs around her own waist. "Use me to muffle your moans." Alex said before entering her once more without warning. Piper's eyes shot open as she felt Alex quickly pacing through her walls, pulling her digits out, and then shoving them back in knuckle deep. She twisted and turned with each thrust making the other woman cry in pleasure.

"I said use me to muffle your moans." Alex ordered. Not needing to be told twice Piper brought her mouth down to the younger woman's neck and let the pleasure seep through her as Alex brought her thumb to her clit and began rubbing circles.

Piper hadn't realized she was biting into the brunette's neck as she felt her orgasm get closer. All Alex could hear were muffled cries and moans vibrating against her skin.

With a few more thrusts into the woman's wet folds, all that could be heard was a muffled scream of Alex's name.

Alex didn't stop her actions until she was sure the other woman rode out her full orgasm. Once she felt the teeth being released from her skin she slowly pulled her fingers out from inside her and gently let her down.

"Holy fuck," Piper attempted to catch her breath. "You're amazing."

"I know, I can tell from the bite marks on my skin," Alex laughed. Piper's face turned a dark shade of red when she saw blood seeping out of her bite marks.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Piper went to touch the mark she had made but was stopped by her girlfriend.

"It's fine." Alex replied softly. "Something to remember you goodbye," she smiled. Piper frowned as she looked into the other woman's eyes.

"You know I'm going to miss you like crazy, I don't know what I'm going to do without you for fourteen months." Piper began throwing her clothes back on, worried someone might walk in on them.

"You'll be fine Piper, you'll be free. I don't know what I'm going to do without you for the rest of my time in here." Alex grabbed Piper's pants from the ground and handed them to her.

"I'm sorry, I wish we could both leave this place together," Piper grabbed Alex by her waist and pulled her in closely. "Just remember on your loneliest days how much I love you, and that I'm thinking of you and I'll be missing you like crazy." Piper pulled her girlfriend's face close to hers and gently kissed her.

"I'll do my best," Alex frowned. She stared deeply into Piper's eyes and gently stoked her cheek with her hand. "I heart you," she smiled. Piper's eyes searched Alex's as she held onto hope that this moment they were sharing together would never end. Eventually when she came back to reality she smiled back at her girlfriend and brought her hand up to Alex's.

"I heart you too." she whispered before reconnecting their lips.


End file.
